A Different Hue
by summer dash
Summary: Jelek, pink, dan kini gendut? Oh tuhan, begitu banyak julukan yang diberikan Sai pada Sakura. Bahkan situasi ditengah misi pun tak menghentikan Sai untuk memanggil Sakura dengan julukan barunya untuk sang gadis musim semi. Kumpulan Drabble/Fictlet SaiSaku. made for promote group A Different Hue. (Nickname)
1. Smile and A Date

**A Different Hue**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Colors one: Smile and Date**

**Rated T, OOC, fluffy**

_This fictlet just made for fun and promote __**A Different Hue**__ (Saisaku grup fb)_

"Hentikan itu," Sai menatap Sakura dengan bingung, sebelah alisnya terangkat, menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh teman satu timnya ini. "Hentikan tatapanmu itu atau aku tidak akan mengobati luka-lukamu ini," ancam Sakura sekali lagi. Ia bahkan telah menghentikan aliran _cakra_ yang sejak tadi ia alirkan ke sang pemuda, mencoba mengobati luka yang dideritanya akibat menjalankan misi tunggalnya.

"Aku hanya melihatmu Sakura."

"Kau menatapku. Kau menatapku seolah-olah kau akan−"

"Akan apa?"

"Haah, sudahlah lupakan saja," ujar Sakura yang sadar bahwa pembicaraan itu hanya akan memakan waktu, mengingat sifat Sai yang seperti itu. Ia kembali mengalirkan _cakra_ ke bahu pemuda itu.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sai yang kini masih tetap menatapnya dengan intensif, tak mau melihat hal itu ia pun menurunkan pandangan matanya, dan secara tak sengaja menatap ke arah tubuh _topless_ sang pemuda yang kekar dan padat. Semburat berwarna merah muda menghiasi pipinya saat melihat pemandangan gratis itu, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah terbiasa melihat tubuh Sai.

"Wajahmu memerah," ucapan Sai membuat Sakura tersentak.

"A… aku… wajahku tidak memerah!" sahut Sakura dengan gugup, ia memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk menatap pintu ruangannya, mengindari tatapan Sai yang masih diarahkan padanya. "A… aku rasa sudah cukup, tidak ada luka dalam yang patut dikhawatirkan. Kau sudah boleh pergi," ujar Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sai melihat ke arah pundaknya, luka lebar yang tadinya ada di tubuhnya sudah menutup secara sempurna, tak heran jika gadis musim semi itu dikatakan sebagai ninja medis terbaik di Konoha saat ini.

"_Arigatou_," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyumnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura bisa melihat mata sang pemuda ikut tertutup saat ia tersenyum. Senyum formalitas seperti biasanya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sekali saja, ia berharap bisa melihat senyum tulus sang pemuda. Bukan, bukannya ia mulai merasa tertarik pada pemuda yang mengalami masalah mengenai cara bersosialisasi, ia hanya ingin melihat senyumannya, tak lebih. Itu wajar kan?

"Sakura…" panggil Sai saat Sakura memilih untuk menunggui Sai− yang sedang menggunakan kembali bajunya−dengan duduk di kursi dokter miliknya.

"Hm?" respon Sakura sambil berpura-pura sedang menulis sesuatu di buku catatan kesehatan milik Sai, tak mau tertangkap basah bahwa ia tengah mengamati Sai dan berkhayal tentang pria itu.

"Apa kau mau jika aku mengajakmu kencan malam ini?" pulpen yang Sakura pegang terjatuh menggelinding di atas meja. Mata gadis itu terbelalak karena terkejut, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup berulang kali.

"Ke... kencan?" tanya Sakura lirih saat akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan diri dan menghentikan tingkah konyolnya.

"Hm," jawab Sai sambil melangkah ke arah gadis musim semi itu. "Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sai saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari bibir Sakura.

"Ah! bukan begitu, aku hanya−"

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh," ujar Sai. Sakura bisa melihat senyum tipis sang pemuda dan wajah yang melembut. Mata pria itu menyipit, tak tertutup sepenuhnya seperti biasanya.

"Manis…" ujar Sakura tanpa sadar saat melihat senyuman sang pemuda. Saat tersadar apa yang sedang ia ucapkan ia segera menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merutuki kebodohannya saat melihat Sai tengah menatapnya dengan geli.

"_Arigatou_…" ujar Sai sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Saat pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Sakura langsung mengantuk-antukkan kepala di mejanya, menyesali kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"_Baka_!" rutuknya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kencan huh?" tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah manisnya. Sebuah senyuman tulus dan ajakan kencan dari Sai, yah… harga yang pantas untuknya dan kebodohannya hari ini.

**Fin**

**a.n**: Cuman 558 word… hahahaha fict terpendek yang pernah kubuat akhir-akhir ini. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh, tapi… aku pengen bikin fict tentang kumpulan drable ataupun fictlet Sai-Saku. Oh ya, tema masing-masing chapter berbeda dan saling tidak terkait, genre juga berbeda-beda. Saat ini genrenya K tapi di chapter mendatang mungkin saja bisa berubah jadi T atau M, tergantung moodku…

Karena ini kumpulan drabble/ fictlet kayaknya aku bisa update cepet deh… apalagi temanya bebas, hihihihi. Oh ya seperti yang kalian baca di atas, fictlet ini aku buat hanya untuk senang-senang dan promosi grup fb.

**n.b**: Kalian bisa memberikan ide tentang tema selanjutnya, tema cukup sepatah dua patah kata aja (itupun kalo kalian mau dan tertarik)

_Last, please gimme Ur comment, critic, or maybe flame about this fict and the idea. Ur guys soooo awesome!_

_Sincerely,_ Putri


	2. Painting

**BRAKK!**

Tubuh Sakura membentur ranjang dengan keras, pandangan matanya kosong tak memberikan reaksi saat sesosok pemuda menekan tubuhnya. Tubuh rekan setimnya, tubuh Sai.

"Kau milikku," ucap Sai dengan lirih, membelai lembut pipi sang gadis yang tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa atas sentuhannya. Tersenyum perih, Sai bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah ruangan sebelah. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, pemuda itu kembali ke kamarnya, menemui Sakura dengan sebuah kanvas dan peralatan lukis lain ditangannya.

"Aku akan melukismu, aku sudah berjanji kan?" ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya ke arah sang gadis musim semi yang masih betah berbaring diam di atas ranjangnya.

Ia mulai menggoreskan kuas berwarna merah pekat kedalam kanvas kosong miliknya, melukis sang gadis musim semi kesayangannya.

"Aku akan melukismu dengan cantik, Sakura…"

**A Different Hue**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Colors two: Painting**

**Fanon, Rated T, OOC, Angsty**

_This fict made just for fun and for promote A Different Hue (SaiSaku Group FB)_

_Anyway, happy birthday Haruno Sakura_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bahkan sengaja pergi ke rumah sahabatnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda terakhir dari klan Uchiha itu tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh.

"Pergilah," ujar Sasuke dingin. Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir saat dilihatnya pandangan Sasuke yang kosong seakan tak bernyawa.

"Sasuke, Tsunade _baa-san_ sudah berusa−"

"Aku ingin sendiri Naruto, keluarlah!" usir Sasuke sekali lagi tanpa menatap wajah Naruto. Ah, bahkan jika Naruto perhatikan ia bahkan tak menatap wajahnya sejak awal ia datang ke kediaman Uchiha. Calon Hokage keenam itu menghela nafasnya panjang, mengerti bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini.

"Aku mengerti, kalau kau butuh aku kau bisa menemuiku," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke, dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan sahabatnya, berharap bahwa pemuda itu segera menerima kenyataan.

"…"

"_Gomen_…" ucap Sasuke lirih saat akhirnya ia sendirian di rumahnya, nampak air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. "_Gomen_, Sakura…"

**-Painting-**

"Sudah kuduga, warna matamu viridian. Naruto berkata bahwa warna matamu emerald. dia memang bodoh," ujar Sai saat memutuskan untuk menggunakan warna viridian pada bagian iris mata sang gadis musim semi.

"Kau ingin aku menggunakan warna apa untuk bajumu? Tidak− merah terlalu meyala. Aku ingin mengatakan itu sejak dulu, warna merah tidak cocok untukmu. Tapi aku tahu, kau pasti akan memukulku jika aku mengatakannya. Ah! kau benar− putih…" ujar Sai datar, "warna putih, seperti warna shiromuku," tambahnya dengan pahit.

_"Sai! aku mencarimu dari tadi!" ujar Sakura saat mendapati Sai di warung ramen Ichiraku di jam makan siang. "Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi suka ramen seperti Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat mendapati mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo yang berada di hadapan pemuda itu._

_ "Ah… aku lapar," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. Sebelah alis mata Sakura terangkat tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sai. "Kemarin Ino memberiku kupon ramen gratis."_

_ "Ah _souka!_ Seharusnya ia memberikan kupon itu pada Naruto, dia pasti akan sangat gembira, apalagi akhir-akhir ini Tsunade _shisou _memberinya latihan yang berat sebagai calon _hokage_," ujar Sakura sambil memandang ke arah kantor _Hokage_ dengan sebuah senyum prihatin menghiasi wajahnya_

_ "Kau mencariku?" tanya Sai mengembalikan fokus Sakura padanya._

_ "Ah, _gomen_! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya pada sang pemuda. Sai menaikkan alisnya, heran akan prilaku sang gadis. Ia memperhatikan dengan aneh saat Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun tiba-tiba saja menutup mulutnya kembali._

_ "Aku rasa aku akan memberi tahunya padamu malam ini. Di _apato_ milikku seperti biasa?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum masih terpatri di wajah manisnya. _

_ "Aaa, aku akan menjemputmu saat shiftmu di rumah sakit selesai," ujar Sai sambil berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang menunggunya di depan warung ramen Ichiraku setelah sebelumnya memberikan kupon gratis miliknya pada paman Takeuchi. _

_ "Bagus! Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Jika tidak, Shizune _senpai _akan memarahiku, _Jyaa nee_! Jangan lupa nanti malam!" ujar Sakura sambil beranjak pergi, akan tetapi langkah sang gadis terhenti saat tangan Sai menarik tangannya, membiarkan tubuh sang gadis jatuh kedalam pelukannya._

_ "Sai−" pekik Sakura pelan saat menyadari posisinya saat ini yang berada dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Wajah gadis itu memerah saat melihat beberapa orang tengah menatap mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar._

_ "Sakura−"_

_ "Uh… ya?"_

_ "Kau tidak akan meyuruhku untuk menjadi _tester_ masakanmu seperti biasanya kan? Besok aku ada misi. Aku tidak bisa memakan masakan buatanmu dan terbaring sakit keesokan harinya," ujar Sai dengan wajah datarnya._

**BUKH!**

_ "Aku tidak akan memasak untukmu lagi!" ujar Sakura marah setelah berhasil memukul sang pemuda dan membuat tubuh mantan pasukan anbu ne itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang._

_ "Ah apa itu artinya−"_

_ "Kau tetap harus menjemputku nanti malam!" potong Sakura tajam._

_ "… _wakatta_."_

_ "_Jyaa_…" ujar Sakura riang, seolah-olah melupakan kejadian saat Sai yang secara tidak langsung mengejek masakan buatannya. "Ah, dan tenang saja, nanti malam aku akan membeli makan malam di Yakiniku-Q, jadi kau tidak usah khawatrir!" ujar Sakura dari kejauhan. Tanpa terasa sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri di wajah Sai._

Aku menyukaimu…

**-Painting-**

"Aku akan menambahkan lautan bunga daisy sebagai latarmu. Kau suka daisy bukan? Ino memberi tahuku saat itu. Daisy putih… aku tidak tahu apa makna bunga itu, tapi kurasa kau cocok dengannya," ujar Sai saat melukis lautan bunga daisy berwarna putih sebagai latar di lukisan Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi dengannya…" ujar Sai lirih, nampak air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia tersenyum lirih. "Aku tidak bisa kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku untuk kedua kalinya Sakura…"

_"Besok aku akan menjalankan misi ke desa Kabut," ujar Sakura saat seperti biasanya mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu makan malam mereka di apato milik Sakura_

_ "Misi tunggal? Tidak biasanya…" ujar Sai sambil membantu Sakura meletakkan piring-piring bekas makan malam mereka ke dalam tempat cucian._

_ "Ah, bukan… aku tidak sendiri, misi ini aku lakukan dengan Sasuke-_kun_…" ujar Sakura pelan._

_ "…"_

_ "Sai… kau marah?" ujar Sakura, menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring._

_ "… Sakura−"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Menikahlah denganku," ujar Sai sambil menatap mata Sakura._

_ "…. Kau… melamarku?" Sai menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan pertanyaan sang gadis. Sakura menghela nafasnya tak percaya. "Kau melamarku saat kita sedang mencuci piring bersama?"_

_ "Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sai sambil menunjukkan raut wajah terluka._

_ "_Dammit _Sai, tentu saja aku mau! Tapi seharusnya kau melamarku dengan romantis! Setidaknya kau membawa sebuket bunga untukku! dan cincin! Ah ya cincin! kau bahkan tidak memberiku cincin!"_

_ "Aku bisa membelinya besok," sahut Sai cepat. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Akan tetapi saat melihat raut wajah gugup Sai, mau tak mau ia tersenyum geli. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Sai yang seperti ini._

_ "Lamar aku sekembalinya aku dari misi," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut, ia menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup singkat bibir sang pemuda, dan setelah itu kembali melanjutkan acaranya mencuci piring._

_ "Kita akan langsung menikah setelah kau kembali," putus Sai sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura dari arah belakang. Sakura tertawa renyah saat mendengar ucapan Sai._

_ "Aku setuju, tapi kau harus mengatakannya pada Kakashi, Naruto,_ Sasuke-kun…_ ah! dan juga Tsunade _shisou_ tentu saja!" ujar Sakura antusias. Ia tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi teman-temannya dan juga gurunya saat Sai berkata bahwa mereka akan menikah._

_ "Aaaa…" ujar Sai sambil menciumi tengkuk Sakura. "Hei Sakura, kita akan selalu bersama kan?"_

_ "Baka! tentu saja, aku hanya melakukan misi rank A… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… aku janji."_

**-Painting-**

_"Sai!" Sai melihat Naruto dengan heran, nampak keringat mengalir di pelipis calon _hokage _keenam itu, nampaknya pemuda itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menemuinya._

_ "Naruto? Ada a−"_

_ "Sakura! Ia... rumah sakit!" ujar Naruto rancu, entah mengapa Sai merasakan firasat buruk. Dengan cepat ia menuju ke arah rumah sakit, meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya. _

_ "Dia ada di ruangan mana?" Tanya Sai saat Naruto berhasil menyusulnya._

_ "Tsunade _baa-san_ sudah berusaha tapi…" Sai tidak mendengarkan lagi perkataan Naruto. Ia merasa tuli, buta. Ia merasa mati rasa. Ia hanya ingin melihat gadisnya, mendengar celotehnya, melihat senyumnya. Ia berharap bahwa gadisnya baik-baik saja. _

_ Tak butuh lama baginya untuk sampai di rumah sakit, ia terus berlari, tak mempedulikan teriakan para perawat yang meyuruhnya untuk tidak berlari, serta Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu, Sakura. Gadisnya._

_ Tubuh Sai membeku saat ia melihat Kakashi, Sasuke serta Tsunade yang sedang berada di sebuah ruangan. Dengan ragu ia memasuki ruangan itu, berharap bahwa semua firasatnya salah, dan mendapati gadis musim semi itu menyambutnya dengan tawa. Tubuhnya seolah-olah kehilangan nyawa saat melihat tubuh Sakura terbaring diatas ranjang, pucat… dingin… tak bernyawa._

_ "Sai," ujar Tsunade saat menyadari kehadiran sang pemuda di ruangan._

_ "Katakan padaku ia tidak apa-apa," ujar Sai dengan pandangan mata kosong._

_ "Sai−"_

_ "Dia bukan Sakura," ujar Sai dingin, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah luar ruangan. Ia ingin kembali dan menunggu kepulangan Sakura di _apato _milik sang gadis. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya._

_ "_Gomen_, seharusnya aku bisa melindunginya… aku−"_

_ "Sasuke, itu bukan salahmu," potong Kakashi. Sai merasakan tubuhnya semakin mati rasa. Ia berharap bahwa saat ini ia tuli, tuli sehingga tidak bisa mendengar fakta bahwa gadisnya−_

_ "Tentu saja itu salahku! Aku ketua dalam misi ini, aku yang membuatnya mati Kakashi!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. _

−_mati. Sai membalik tubuhnya, ia bisa mellihat Kakashi yang tengah berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, serta Tsunade yang menutup matanya, berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk di siang hari. _

_ "Kami akan menikah," ujar Sai datar, membuat semua perhatian beralih padanya. "Kami akan memberi tahu kalian saat misi ini selesai…" ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyum getirnya._

_ "Kau… Sakura…"_

_ "Aku melamarnya tepat sebelum ia berangkat misi… ia berjanji ia tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan bahwa kami akan segera menikah begitu ia kembali," ujar Sai sambil melangkah mendekati tubuh Sakura. "Tampaknya ia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya…," ujar Sai pahit. Ia membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut._

Dingin…

_ "Sai−"_

_ "Aku mencintainya…. Hei, mengapa Konoha mengambil semua yang kusayang? Shin… dan kini Sakura… seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkannya pergi…" ujarnya pahit, air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkannya pergi…"_

**-Paint-**

**BRAKKK**

Tsunade terkejut saat mendapati pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan paksa. Ia hampir saja memaki orang yang dengan beraninya membanting pintu ruangannya, saat ia sadar bahwa sosok yang membanting pintunya adalah Shizune, asistennya.

"Shizune! Apa yang kukatakan padamu tentang−"

"Tsunade _shisou_! Jasad Sakura menghilang!"

**-Paint-**

Sai melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati tubuh Sakura yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya, dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir pucat sang gadis.

"Lukisanmu sudah selesai. Apa kau tidak mau melihatnya? Kau sangat cantik…" bisik Sai tepat ditelinga Sakura.

"Kita akan selalu bersama Sakura, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan…? aku tidak akan membuatmu meninggalkanku lagi."

**FIN**

**a.n:** hmm kayaknya ini jadi fict ya, bukan lagi fictlet… hehehe. Fict ini aku persembahkan buat **Haruno Sakura** yang merayakan ulang tahunnya hari ini! _Happy birthday_ Sakuuu! Dan untuk Luki aka Rieki Kikkawa yang pesen fict hurt. Chappie selanjutnya mungkin bertemakan tentang "misi" seperti request amuto. Hm.. ano… maaf ya kalo chappie ini mengecewakan, semoga chappie selanjutnya bisa lebih baik…

Oh ya bagi yang baru baca fict ini, fict ini merupakan kumpulan drabble/fictlet/fict Sai-Saku, jadi antara satu chapt dengan chapt yang lain ga ada kaitannya sama sekali. Oh ya, kalian bisa memberi ide tentang chappie selanjutnya, cukup menulis sepatah dua patah kata tentang ide kalian.

_Thanks A lot (really!) for:_

**Rieki Kikkawa**: nih luuuk aku bikini pesenan fict hurtmu… fufufufu, hidup masoooo

**Hidan gila**: makasih hidan-san… iya, ini juga termasuk salah satu keegoisanku sih, pengen bikin kumpulan fict Sai-saku, tapi maaf ya kalo isi ceritanya mengecewakan… aku masih belajar soalnya…

**Amuto**: terima kasih idenya… mungkin chapter mendatang aku akan buat soal mereka yang sedang misi bersama, ditunggu yaa…

**Ajisai Rie**: iya yuuunnn finally kesampeaaaan *terharu. What? Senyum Sai aneh? No way! Senyum nya maniiisssss! Go… gore? *pura-pura ga baca

**Sasa-hime**: hehehe, makasih sasa-san… semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan

**Gimana Nanti51**: terima kasiiih, semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan yaa

**Sakura Dancer**: makasiih.. aku juga manis kan? *slapped iya canooonnn… aku cenderung bikin fict dengan tema canon soalnya.. huee… ih AU keren lo Sakura-san! Oh ya, semoga chapt ini ga mengecewakan ya…

**Jian Jiun**: ini udah dilanjut, tapi kayaknya ga manis ya… ._. Maap ya ga fluff lagi, mungkin di chapt selanjutnya…

**Mari-chan .41**: mari-chan juga suka sai? Samaaaaa! Kyaa kyaaa /

_Last, please give me your comment, critic, or maybe flame about this fict, reallyyyyy appreciate it! Seriousely!_

_Sincerely,_ Putri


	3. Nickname

**A Different Hue**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Colors Three: Nickname**

**Fanon, Rated T, OOC, Fictlet**

_-Kumpulan drabble SaiSaku-_

_This fict made just for fun and for promote A Different Hue (SaiSaku Group FB)_

"Kau yakin mereka akan muncul?" Tanya Sai tanpa melirik wanita di sebelahnya, suara yang ia keluarkan sangatlah pelan, namun cukup untuk terdengar oleh Sakura, rekan misinya saat ini.

"Berdasakan perkataan warga desa, para perampok itu pasti akan muncul jika melihat warga sipil melewati hutan," ujar Sakura, ia melirik dengan waspada ke arah sekeliling jalan setapak yang sedang mereka berdua lewati, kepala gadis itu langsung menegak saat mendengar suara gemeresik dari balik semak-semak.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya kelinci," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Kakinya terasa sangat lelah. Ia ingin mengalirkan _chakra_ ke arah pergelangan kakinya, hanya saja ia harus menahan keinginannya itu mengingat saat ini ia dan Sai sedang menyamar sebagai warga sipil. Itu artinya tak ada _chakra_, senjata, atau bahkan harimau bertinta milik Sai.

Sai mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sakura yang mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon ginko yang sudah mati.

"Aku lelah," jawab Sakura saat melihat wajah Sai yang seolah sedang bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau lelah mengingat kau bertambah gemuk akhir-akhir ini," Sakura berjengit saat mendengar perkataan Sai, "tapi saat ini kita sedang menjalankan misi."

"Baiklah baiklah! Lihat saja nanti, perampok-perampok bodoh itu akan merasakan akibatnya saat mereka muncul," ujar Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, mencoba membersihkan helaian daun yang menempel di tubuhnya. "Dan Sai, aku tidak bertambah gemuk," ujar Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Ah, tapi pipimu−"

"Sai," panggil Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sai, sehingga mau tak mau pemuda itu kini hanya berjarak sekian sentimeter dari tubuh sang gadis.

"Hm?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan senyum tak berdosa miliknya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memujiku? Kau tahu, aku sudah lelah dengan berbagai julukanmu untukku. Jelek, pink… dan kini gendut? Yang benar saja, kita bukan anak-anak lagi kau tahu!" ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sai tajam. Ia kesal, sangat kesal pada pemuda yang seenaknya saja memberinya julukan yang artinya bisa membuat gadis manapun menangis karena terlalu kejam. Oke, mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Tapi tak ada satupun gadis yang mau di panggil jelek dan gendut, bahkan Chouji yang notabene seorang pria akan mengamuk jika kau mengatainya gemuk. Sakura menatap Sai yang tengah menunjukkan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Rupanya kau belum terbiasa dengan julukan itu ya? Itu aneh mengingat Naruto, yang aku ragukan kepintarannya itu− kini bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan julukan yang kuberikan padanya. Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa. Atau kau ingin kuberikan julukan baru? Hmm… bagaimana kalau _mijikai_?" alis Sakura berkedut mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Kau mengataiku pendek? Apa tidak ada julukan yang lebih jelek lagi hah?" tanya Sakura sarkatis.

"_Monsuta_?" tanya Sai memenuhi perkataan Sakura. Pemuda itu polos, seharusnya Sakura tidak menggunakan majas ironi untuk menunjukkan ketidak setujuannya.

"Sai−"

"Hm, bagaimana jika _majo_? Aku rasa itu sedikit berlebihan untukmu, tapi jika kau meminta−"

"Demi tuhan Sai! Kau memberiku julukan _monster_ dan _nenek sihir_? Kau bahkan memanggil Ino _cantik_!"

"Ah, jadi kau marah karena julukan yang kuberikan pada Ino-_san_?" tanya Sai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berusaha mengerti tingkah teman setimnya yang juga merupakan rekannya dalam misi kali ini.

"Bu… bukan begitu!" ujar Sakura, nampak gadis itu salah tingkah setelah mendengar perkataan Sai. Wajah manis gadis itu memerah, hampir menyamai buah kesukaan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Aku tidak−"

"_Araaa_… lihatlah siapa yang sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya di tengah hutan begini," Sakura langsung memasang pose waspada saat mendengar sebuah suara alto tak jauh dari posisinya dan Sai. Tak lama kemudian munculah seorang pria, kira-kira berusia 30 tahunan, menggunakan kimono lusuh, sesuai dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tak terurus. Nampak jambang dan kumis lebat menghiasi wajah paman itu. "Sebaiknya kalian memilih tempat lain untuk berkencan," ujar sang paman sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Ka... kami bukan pasangan kekasih!"

"Wajahmu memerah nona muda. Sudahlah, tidak usah berbohong pada paman… kalian lebih baik mencari tempat lain untuk bermesraan… seperti di tempat yang lebih tertutup misalnya? Ah jika tidak salah di dekat sini ada sebuah losmen. Lebih baik kau-

_**BUKHHHH!**_

"AKU BUKAN PACARNYA! DAN KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENGINAP DI LOSMEN! Kau! Kenapa kau tidak membantah perkataan paman mesum itu hah?" tanya Sakura dengan terengah-engah karena emosinya yang memuncak. Ia bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sai, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada sang paman pada pemuda pucat itu. Sai hanya menatap datar ke arah Sakura, tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Gadis musim semi itu membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk menahan emosinya kembali. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang, gadis didikan Hokage kelima itu menatap Sai yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau−"

"Sakura… kau membuatnya pingsan," ujar Sai sambil menatap paman yang kini sedang terbaring pingsan dengan tatapan datarnya.

"…. aku tahu."

"Dia bukan perampok yang kita incar. Dia warga sipil." Sakura melirik ke arah sang paman. Ia menunjukkan senyum bersalahnya saat dilihatnya wajah sang paman mulai membengkak akibat terkena pukulannya.

"..."

"…"

"… Sai…"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini dari _shisou_?" ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan raut wajah memohonnya pada sang pemuda. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan ceramah dari _shisou_ kesayangannya itu.

Hokage kelima sangat terkenal akan kepatuhannya akan peraturan, terutama pada didikannya. Dan salah satu dari peraturan yang ada adalah, jangan- jangan pernah menyakiti warga sipil yang tidak bermaksud buruk padamu, apalagi jika kau memiliki tenaga monster. Sama seperti Sakura. Wajah Sakura memucat, ia bisa membayangkan bahwa nasehat bukanlah satu-satunya balasan yang ia terima jika _shisou-_nya tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hm… baiklah." Sakura menghela nafas lega saat mendengar jawaban dari Sai.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura saat mendapati Sai tengah menatapnya intens.

"Aku membaca dari sebuah buku mengenai uang tutup mulut," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyum polosnya. Mata Sakura terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Sai. Ia mendesah pelan, ia tidak menyangka jika teman setimnya yang menurutnya paling polos, yah tentu saja jika dibandingkan dengan si tuan pesimis Sasuke, dan tuan lakukan segalanya dengan berlebihan alias Naruto, Sai cenderung lebih manis. Lupakan sebentar mengenai julukan yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa uang, aku akan−"

_**Cup**_

"Manis. Aku rasa itu cukup," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum seakan-akan apa yang ia lakukan merupakan hal yang normal. Butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Sakura untuk memproses apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Wajah gadis itu memerah, benar-benar merah saat menyadari bahwa Sai baru saja menciumnya, di bibir.

"Ayo, kita harus mencari para perampok itu," ujar Sai sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan−"

"Kita akan mengurusnya nanti," ujar Sai datar, akhirnya Sakura mengikuti langkah Sai dan meninggalkan sang paman yang tak sadarkan diri karena pukulan mautnya. Sakura tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, apakah kau ingin aku tidak memberitahu _rookie_ 9 mengenai ciuman kita?"

"Eh−"

"Karena jika begitu, itu berarti aku harus meminta uang tutup mulut lagi padamu." Dan wajah Sakura sudah tak terdefinisi lagi warnanya, lihatlah! Bahkan kini asap mulai keluar dari kepalanya. Sai, ingatkan dirimu bahwa kalian sedang menjalankan misi, dan jangan lupakan nasihat sang paman. Losmen pasti sangat tepat untuk kalian yang dimabuk asmara.

_**-fin-**_

**a.n: **Oke aku tahu fict ini seperti apa. Seharusnya chapter ini mengenai misi, tapi entah mengapa malah jadi seeperti ini… maaf, beribu maaf untuk **amuto**. Maaf banget karena fict ini ga sesuai harapan kamu, tapi aku sudah berusaha semampuku, dan kemampuanku memang menyedihkan… *cakar dinding

Oh ya sekali lagi mengingatkan, bagi yang baru baca fict ini, fict ini merupakan kumpulan drabble/fictlet/fict Sai-Saku. kalian bisa memberi ide tentang chappie selanjutnya, cukup meulis sepatah dua patah kata tentang ide kalian.

_Last, for you guys who sent me a review:_

**Api Hitam AMATERASU**: nangis? Beneran? Syukurlah… berarti hurt angstnya dapet ya… hiks.. makasih… aku jadi lega…

**Jian Jiun**: se… serem? Iya memang sih… tapi, itu semua karena cinta *sok puitis hihihihihi

**Ucy-chan**: hohohohoho kemarin psikoku lagi kambuhh… iya kan sweet ya? Tapi nyeremin… tapi sweet… ah sudahlah hiraukan aku yang lagi kambuh gilanya…

**Mari-chan .41**: gak gak ngefans ama sai? *histeris ya sudahlah Sai buatku saja *peluk Sai… hehehe ini udah lanjut kok…

**Sasa-hime**: iya Sai psiko, sama kayak aku… hohohoho

**Ah Rin**: makasih sudah repiew…. Makasih… syukurlah feelnya dapet, agak takut juga kalo feel chapt kemaren ga dapet… ini udah update kok (:

**Ajisai Rie**: Yuniiii…. Iya, kayaknya kemarin aku ketularan psikomu yuun, hahahaha. Waduh aku ga berbakat bikin hal-hal yang kayak gitu… ingetin ama sapa hayooo? U know who? Er… voldemort? Nooo gore allowed! *ngacir

**Koibito cherry**: wuaaah makasih atas reviewnya. Aku juga suka saisakuuu, sayang fict dengan pairing ini masih jarang ya… hiks… wah, Idenya ku tampung ya, ntar pasti ku bikinin. Tapi… kalau yang kuambil temanya aja misal "_fairy tale_" atau "_misunderstanding_" aja boleh ga? *nawar

**Rieki Kikkawa**: lukiiiiiii seneng kan? Seneng kan? *nyogok pake sepatu bekas. Iya, au juga bingung luk, awalnya bukan gini jalan ceritanya… ya sudahlah, maklumin aja lah… aku lagi WB hiks. Hurt lagi? Fufufufu tenang saja luk, sebagai maso aku ga akan lepas dari genre ini *guling-guling di pasir

**Uchihana rin**: haii haaaai. Iyaa aku sukaaa! Yeey samaaa! Wah family ya? Sippp, ide ditampunggg…

**Cherry's emerald**: iya, jadi ini kumpulan drabble… hehehe… wah suka angst? Jangan-jangan kamu maso juga sama kayak aku *seneng ada temen baru. Er… maaf chapt barunya kayak gini…

**Geekspinel**: er….. 0.o

**Rosachi-hime**: yeeey saisakuuu… ga papa lah, ntar Saia ma aku aja *lari ke peukan Sai

_Last, but not least… thank you guys for your review… U'r guys sooo awesome! please give me your comment, critic, or maybe flame about this fict, reallyyyyy appreciate it! Seriousely!_

**_p.s: _kalian fans sai? fans sakura? fans saisaku? ayo join ke grup fb nya! _we wait you guyss!_**

_Sincerely,_ Putri


End file.
